1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of large stadiums, such as athletic stadiums, and in particular to stadiums of the type that are designed for indoor operation and are further convertible to permit outdoor air or light into the stadium.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Historically, most large stadiums such as those that are used for major collegiate and professional sports were of the fully outdoor, open bowl design. This changed, however, with the advent of the large, indoor domed professional sports stadiums in the 1970s. An indoor stadium has many economic advantages over traditional outdoor stadiums, particularly in cities that have extreme weather conditions.
Unfortunately, large indoor stadiums have disadvantages as well. One notable disadvantage of indoor stadiums is the lack of sufficient sunlight and precipitation to grow natural grass. In the last few years, convertible stadium designs in which a retractable roof is provided have become very popular. In addition to permitting spectators and athletes to experience some approximation of outdoor conditions when the weather is good, convertible stadiums may be designed to permit sufficient sunlight into the stadium for grass to grow. While retractable roof stadiums provide many of the advantages of both indoor and outdoor designs, exposure of spectators and athletes to sunlight, precipitation and outdoor air is still less than in outdoor stadiums, and many spectators and athletes consequently would prefer to be in outdoor stadium when weather conditions are favorable.
Another disadvantage with traditional large, indoor stadiums is that their indoor construction effectively prevents spectators from viewing the landscape outside the stadium. One popular outdoor stadium design that has been used in baseball stadiums provides an open end through which spectators could see the outdoor landscape and the horizon. Some cities have used such stadium designs to make visible buildings and geographic landmarks that are characteristic to the city or region. Unfortunately, the need for physical containment in an indoor stadium precludes such an open end design. Accordingly, a spectator viewing an event within an indoor stadium in New Orleans might have an experience that is indistinguishable from another spectator viewing a similar event in an indoor stadium in Seattle. Clearly, most cities and professional sports organizations would prefer a stadium venue that is emblematic of the spirit and characteristics of the host city and the surrounding region.
A need exists for a convertible stadium that is capable of being configured so as to provide spectators a more genuine outdoor-like experience when weather conditions are good, and that further may be configured so as to provide spectators with a view of at least a portion of the landscape that is outside of the stadium.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a convertible stadium that is capable of being configured so as to provide spectators a more genuine outdoor-like experience when weather conditions are good, and that further may be configured so as to provide spectators with a view of at least a portion of the landscape that is outside of the stadium.
In order to achieve the above and other objects of the invention, a convertible stadium that is constructed according to a first aspect of the invention includes an exhibition area, a seating area that is constructed and arranged to permit spectators to view events in the exhibition area, a sidewall that at least partially forms an outer periphery of the stadium, the sidewall having an opening defined therein that is at least 100 square meters in area, a movable wall member that is movable between a first position wherein it covers a first portion of the opening and a second position wherein the movable wall member covers less than the first portion of the opening; and a transport mechanism for moving the movable wall member between the first position and the second position.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a method of operating a convertible stadium that includes an exhibition area, a seating area and a sidewall having a large opening to the outdoors defined therein includes steps of positioning a movable wall in a first, closed position so as to cover at least a first portion of the opening; and moving the movable wall to a second, open position wherein the movable wall member covers less than the first portion of said opening, whereby the exhibition and seating areas will be exposed to an outdoor enhanced environment.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a method of operating a convertible stadium that includes an exhibition area, a seating area and a sidewall having a large opening to the outdoors defined therein includes steps of positioning a movable wall in an open position so as to leave a first substantial portion of the opening unobstructed, providing openness between the exhibition area, the seating area and the outdoor environment; and moving the movable wall to a second, closed position wherein less than the first, substantial portion of the opening is left unobstructed, thereby reducing the amount of openness between the exhibition area, the seating area and the outdoor environment.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, a method of constructing a convertible stadium includes steps of identifying an outdoor landscape, constructing a stadium having an interior exhibition area, an interior seating area and an outer sidewall that has a large opening defined therein, the opening having a surface area that is at least 100 square meters, the opening further being aligned with the outdoor landscape so as to provide a view of the outdoor landscape to spectators in at least one portion of the interior seating area; and positioning a movable wall within the opening, the movable wall being shaped and mounted for movement between a first, open position wherein a spectator in said at least one portion of the interior seating area will have an unobstructed view of the outdoor landscape and a second, closed position wherein the spectator will no longer be able to view the outdoor landscape.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, a convertible stadium includes an exhibition area, a seating area that is constructed and arranged to permit spectators to view events in the exhibition area, a sidewall that at least partially forms an outer periphery of the stadium, said sidewall having an opening defined therein that is at least 100 square meters in area, a movable wall member that includes a plurality of movable wall panels that are mounted for independent movement with respect to the other wall panels and are shaped and sized so as to permit substantial overlap therebetween, whereby the wall panels may be extended and contracted with respect to each other to respectively cover and uncover said opening, transport structure for moving the movable wall panels, and a control system for operating the transport structure.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.